Apenas o que sinto
by Lally Y K
Summary: Um conto que transmite os sentimentos de Kikyou para com Inuyasha... Apenas leiam, e revisem, por favor!


_Apenas o que sinto..._

_Encurralei-o novamente... Está preso na árvore por duas flechas minhas, seu braço esquerdo está curtindo o sabor do ferimento que ela causara... Assim como sua perna direita. Ele me diz mais uma vez aquelas coisas que eu não quero ouvir... Que ele a ama... Desesperadamente, mas... Eu não me importo! Eu não devia, pelo menos... Caio de joelhos na grama molhada pela chuva de instantes atrás... Sinto que estou sendo consumida pelas minhas lágrimas... Desilusão, tristeza. Afundando num poço de depressão sem fim, querendo que minha alma se consumisse em segundos, para não sentir aquela dor sufocante, alucinante, faz meus sentidos se confundirem. De meus lábios, escapa um grito de dor, que transmite todo o sentimento de mágoa que este ser sente... Levanto-me lentamente, com o corpo sendo balançado por soluços. Cada lágrima derramada era como se chicotes castigassem a sua alma, que gritava por ser libertada de tal martírio... Puxo a flecha no gatilho, fechando os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas correrem ainda mais livres pelo meu rosto. Meu coração pulsa, bate acelerado, num turbilhão de emoções negras e nocivas. A ira começa a circular em minhas veias, fazendo com que o meu corpo tremesse, agora de ódio, desprezo, desengano. Só consigo fitar o ser a minha frente, e apenas sinto a vontade incontrolável de matá-lo, consumí-lo, despedaçá-lo, tão brutal e violentamente... Mas há o meu lado emocional, humano, que ainda tem um coração que bate fortemente por aquele que está em minha frente... Não posso simplesmente repetir aquela história. Apesar de todos os sentimentos nocivos estarem regados da raiva e desespero... Ainda havia o meu coração... Que o amava desesperadamente, e não conseguia imaginar, viver, sentir a vida sem tê-lo ao seu lado, sua companhia, o sabor de seus lábios, o aroma que ele exala... E apenas sua presença, sua existência é o bastante para que se considere feliz, viva, satisfeita... Afinal... Ele já pertence a outra... Não posso ter nada mais do que a certeza que ele é forte o suficiente para sobreviver a perigos... Porque ele ama alguém que o ama tão desesperadamente quanto eu... E sabe respeitar os seus sentimentos... Por isso, finalizo esse relato, pegando esta flecha, que antes apontava para aquele que amo, agora aponto para meu coração, para mim mesma, me indagando... Por quê? Por quê? Simplesmente não sou capaz de fazer isso, não posso... Não quero, não vou. Aproximo-me dele lentamente, e tiro uma mecha da frente de seus olhos. Ele me olha, curioso. Tiro as flechas que o prendem, e ele cai pesadamente no chão, segurando a área dos ferimentos. Pela última vez seguro sua cabeça entre minhas mãos, e beijo seus lábios... Para guardar o gosto único que eles possuem... Ele retribui lentamente, mas me separo quando sinto que ele me abraçaria... Balanço a cabeça negativamente, deixando que mais uma lágrima percorra o caminho de outras tantas. Toco seu rosto mais uma vez e sorrio, tristemente. Depois disso, deixo que meus youkais me levem... Para algum lugar que eu esteja sozinha novamente, e seja livre para amá-lo com tanta intensidade... Assim como eu o amo agora, como eu amei no passado, e assim como eu o amarei... E aquela que está a minha frente também... _

_Adeus Inuyasha... Watashi wa anata o... Aishitemasu._

_*Fim*_

_Oi gente! Ai, ai depois de num dar às caras por quase... Dois meses, isso mesmo quando publiquei o ultimo capítulo de "Não me deixe ir";_

_Para curiosos e ansiosos pela continuação, sinto informar que só pegarei o projeto nas férias... As aulas estão acabando psicologicamente e fisicamente comigo^^ Mas esperem novidades para dezembro e janeiro... Ops, acho que falei demais! Bem, a Ro num corrigiu esse texto, mas eu num senti necessidade para que ela corrigisse^^ Se ela vir a ler isso, arigatou pelas correções, sensei^^ Naru-chan, minha fonte de salvação, inspiração e cúmplice XD Ela sabe o porque hehehe e tds as meninas do msn que se eu começar a colocar nomes @_@ Minhas amiguinhas do heart^^_

_Se vcs acharem que esse texto foi digno de um review, por favor, poste-o._

_Beijos e até a próxima!_

_Lally-chan___


End file.
